


New Romantics- Year 1

by timelordathena



Series: The 1989 Hogwarts Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordathena/pseuds/timelordathena
Summary: (Hogwarts x Reader). Previously called 'Fireflies'.Being a descendant of the famous Godric Gryffindor isn't a issue. You get your Hogwarts letter when you turn 11. Hogwarts has lots of adventures awaiting. Y/N Gryffindor, a half blood, beauty, and brave girl. The boys of Hogwarts seem to be falling for her. Maybe she just has an eye for someone special. Maybe she falls for the wrong kind. What can happen between Y/N and the boys. The good side and bad side love her. They're is just something special about her. You-Know-Who even likes her(Bellatrix Lestrange is very jealous). She ain't a Mary Sue. A gift has been given to her. By a god?





	1. Letter

Y/N Gryffindor-  
I sat on the chair reading this interesting book about my great-great-great-great-great-great...etc. What I was going to say is Godric Gryffindor, the founder of the Gryffindor house. I'm a descendant of the Gryffindor's. I'm currently 11 years old. Which means Hogwarts letter season(as I call it). I been waiting all summer for the letter, it had to arrive. Our house elf, Inks, may deliver the letter by noon. I heard a knock on my door. "Go ahead mysterious person."  
"Hello Mistress Gryffindor." It was Inks. He was carrying a silver plate with a firm-looking envelope. "Hello Inks."  
"Inks got a envelope for Mistress Gryffindor." The elf handed me the silver plate. I twinkled my eyes. I was right, the envelope looked really firm. I removed the red seal. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT andWIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Gryffindor   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.   
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
A smile creeped into my face. I jumped around the room. "Would Mistress Gryffindor mind if I tell Lady Gryffindor." Inks said. "No I wouldn't mind Inks. Go ahead." I said. The elf walked to my mother's bedroom. I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley. I'll get my wand and my pet. Ahh yes.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Diagon Alley with your mom. You will meet Hagrid and Harry over there.

"Oh dear mother!" I yelled as I entered mother's bedroom. "Hey Y/N." she greeted. "Has Inks told you about your letter?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good enough. We're going to Diagon Alley in some 30 minutes."  
"Mom that's fast!"  
"I know, I know."  
"Are we going to use the flow powder?"  
"Yes and also get ready. Dad can't come, he's at work."  
"Okay mom, see ya."  
I skipped to the hall of the Gryffindor mansion. The flow powder can be really helpful. I must chose an outfit. My hand opens the closet on the search of a shirt. I grab a F/C shirt, dark blue jeans, and a F/C sweater. My E/C eyes look at the clock. 20 minutes left. I shrugg and lay on my F/C bed. I pick out this book, Sophie's World. I sigh in all the memories I'm going to have in Hogwarts. Amazingly amazing. The knock on the door breaks my thoughts. Mum opens the door, "Get up Y/N, we're going to Diagon Alley.". I get up from my bed and follow mum to the big fireplace. We get inside, well there's no fire till later.  
"Diagon Alley!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------Time skipped by the 11th Doctor.  
"So were do you fancy going first?" Mum asked me.  
"I don't know, maybe get the textbooks."  
"Okay dear but first I want to get a drink at The Leaky Cauldron."  
I nodded at mother as she took my soft hand and we shuffled to The Leaky Cauldron.  
Mum opens the door. All eyes on us. Well I'm a descendant of the Gryffindor family. My eyes capture people who are delighted by our visit and some are not so delighted. Mother walks over to the counter to order her drink. After some seconds of waiting, she gets it. She turned my way and her eyes widened. "Hagrid!" She said to a direction.  
A big man with a long beard looks delighted, "H're ya M/N Gryffindor an you g' a beautiful daughter as well. Y/N Gryffindor, I'm right?"  
My eyes move to the figure besides Hagrid. A boy with raven-colored hair and sparkly green emerald eyes. I captured a lightning scar on his forehead. Wa-HE'S HARRY POTTER-THE BOY WHO LIVED!!!  
I try to keep my cool down. My feet walk over to the boy.  
"Hey there, I'm Y/N, Y/N Gryffindor."

3rd Person POV  
Harry got a little scared and jumped back. He blushed deep red as he saw how introduce herself. "Um sorry." He said, quickly. "Oh is ok." The girl said.   
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself. "I'm Y/N, Y/N Gryffindor." Y/N said.   
Harry noticed her features. She was beautiful by nature. Harry fixed his hair and stood straight.  
"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Y/N asked.  
"Yes I'm."  
"Amazing."  
"Yeah well I don't know a lot about the wizardry world. I was raised by muggles."  
"That's a bummer. But do you want to come with me to buy our textbooks?" Y/N had hopeful eyes.  
Harry nodded. "Mum can Harry come with me to get the textbook?" Y/N asked her mother. Her mum looked at her and Harry. "Of course Y/N! If Hagrid is ok with it." M/N looked at Hagrid. "Is it ok if Harry comes with us to buy the textbooks?"  
Hagrid nodded. "I'll be at t' Leaky Cauldron. Take care o' Harry, please." Hagrid said, Mum nodded at Hagrid and took Harry's hand. "Let's go kids.".  
3rd Person POV  
They hurried in the shop and M/N helped the kids with their book. "Mum you know that I love/hate(wat m8?) books, right?" Y/N asked. M/N nodded and helped Harry with Fantastic Beats And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander, one of Y/N favorite/least people. She really didn't/liked Newt Scamander.  
A/N: YOU GOTTA LOVE NEWTIE. Plus I'm planning on doing a Newt Scamander x Reader fan fic. But there's some in Wattpad.  
Y/N grabbed a book. Hogwarts. A History.  
"Interesting. Isn't it?"  
A voice behind her haunted her. She turned around.  
A girl with dirty blond hair and silvery gray eyes was standing behind her, holding The Quibbler.  
"Hey I'm Luna, Lovegood."  
"Hey I'm Y/N, Y/N Gryffindor. Nice to meet ya Luna. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Y/N asked Luna.  
"No, but next year I'm. I hope."  
"Yeah I'm going this year to Hogwarts."  
They chatted for a bit. Y/N hopes to see Luna in Hogwarts next year. Y/N's mum was in the counter with all the textbooks they needed.  
"You wanna buy Hogwarts. A History?"  
Y/N nodded. Harry well...  
He smiled at the sight of Y/N. Not the dirty way of course. Right? Harry Potter the boy who was a pervert? Nah.  
"C'mon kids." Said M/N Gryffindor. "We've got everything we need."  
Time Skip to September 1  
A/N: I'm siriusly so lazy. Uhh it hurts. So the next chapter is when you guys go to King Cross. Okay? Bye


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is on her way to the Hogwarts Express. She's going to meet two great people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you that this story is also in Quotev.

Y/N Gryffindor-  
I sat up from my F/C covers. Today is the day, as I mean, September 1. Today is the day I'm going to Hogwarts. My suitcase was at the coffee table downstairs. It looked very alike as Newt Scamander's suitcase. Which I don't mind.  
I picked a F/C shirt and a/ black skirt/jeans. I grabbed a white sweater from the hanger. I got some black converses. My hand grabbed a headband from a random place. I took a deep breath and said, "It's going to be okay Y/N."  
I knocked at mum'a door. She opened it, she was already dressed. My eyes foucused on the clock on my wrist: 10:20. "C'mon Y/N, let's hurry." Mum said.  
*Time skipped to King Cross by Hayley Williams.*  
I kissed my mum's cheek. Mother looked like she was going to cry. "I'm so proud of my girl!" I waved goodbye and hurried to a compartment.  
I didn't find any compartment till now. The doors slid open to reveal a girl with fizzy hair and brown eyes and a plump-looking boy with blond hair and green eyes.   
"Um excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked the two of them."  
The fizzy hair girl had a boring looking face till she saw me. She started to shake. "OF course you can, and by the way, I'm Hermoine Granger and I already know who you are, you're Y/N Gryffindor, descendant of Godric Gryffindor." Hermoine said in just one breath. I turned to the blonde boy.  
"And you are?" I asked. He looked at me with his green eyes, blushing. "Nevill-e L--ongbottom."  
"That's a cute name." I said. Neville blushed 50 shades of red. I sat next to Hermoine. We talked about magic and more interesting stuff. Hermoine keeped asking me questions about my family. I answered them all. "Girls also if you don't mind, can you help me find my toad?" Neville asked. "Of course Neville." I answered. Hermoine nodded. "Also we better get into our robes soon."  
"I guess I'll go, let me go to the cabin." I said.  
*Time skip after the changing.*  
After I got out of the cabin. I notice people get out the train. Did I really just waste my time in changing? Well let's go Hogwarts!


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Ceremony as you read. The reader gets sorted into Gryffindor, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all.

A/N: I just figured out about the spider that looks like the sorting hat. Amazing! The fandom is taking over nature. Just wow.   
Harry Potter-  
Ron was by my side. I saw some boats on the distance. Hagrid was leading us to the boats. Look, what I really want to see is Y/N. Her personality is amazing. She has the traits of a girl that can change the world. I wonder were she is..  
"Look Harry, I know that girl. She's Y/N Gryffindor." Ron sighed dreamily. Does he like her? My eyes capture a H/C-tte figure coming our way. "Hello Harry. And Ron Weasley." It was Y/N. "Hey Y/N! Nice to see you. This is Ron Weasley." I said. Y/N gave Ron a smile. "Nice to see ya two. Fancy coming with me on the boat." She pointed to the boat behind us. Ron and I nodded. We sat on the boat and saw Hogwarts. The castle looks amazing.  
Y/N's E/C eyes twinkled with the stars. We have arrived to the shore. All of us got out of the boats. We followed Hagrid to the entrance of Hogwarts. He lead us to some stairs. A woman with a pointed hat and green robe looked at us. "Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." 

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron said. I swallowed some saliva.  
"What the-?" Some people screamed in a choir. Ghosts were flying around us. "New students! Hope to see you at Hufflepuff." A cheerful ghost said. "My old house ya know?"  
Professor McGonagall entered the chamber. "We're ready for you now."  
Y/N Gryffindor-  
We all followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. It was so big. The 5 long tables. 4 for the houses and the other one for the teachers. The roof looked like the sky. Hermoine was by my side. 

Hermione whispered, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."  
I nodded at her. I saw a dirty, pointed hat at the stool infront. The hat started to sing:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! [2]  
The hall broke into a applause. 

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." I laughed. Did he really believed that?

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. 

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before he was declared a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.  
"Gryffindor, Y/N"  
Silence filled the room. I saw some Slytherins gag at my last name. I walked to the stool. I already knew which house. Before touching my head, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR." I smiled at Hermoine. And ran to the Gryffindor table. Lots of people greeted me.

 

Neville Longbottom was next, the friend from the train. "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

A boy called Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and before the hat had barely touched his head, it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friend, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and last, at last "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?" The Harry Potter?"   
"Yeah she said that Bob."  
Harry went to the stool.  
Harry Potter- 

Hmm," said a small voice in my ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting....  
So where shall I put you?"

I gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- no? Well, if you're sure -- better be GRYFFINDOR!"   
Cheers from the Gryffindor came to me. Y/N, Hermoine, and more people were cheering loudly.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined me at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. I crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to me. "Well done Ron!" Said Percy Weasley. 

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he -- a bit mad?" I asked Percy.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" I nodded and dug in.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,

"Can't you --?" 

I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't  
need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've in troduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you -- you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy --" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on our faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So -- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable -- he's the Slytherin ghost."

I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with black staring eyes, and robe stained with silver blood. He was next to Malfoy. He didn't look so pleased.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.   
"We shouldn't ask." Suggested Y/N.  
We nodded.   
Time skipped:

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right side is out of bonds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I laughed, but I was one of the few who did. "He's not serious?" I muttered to Percy. 

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere -- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot.   
Everyone finished the song at different times. 

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"   
Percy got up and lead us to the common room, I suppose. "Be careful with the stairs, they like to change." He pointed at the stairs and they moved. We got safely through the stairs. Also we met this ghost, Peeves. Annoying, honestly. We reached the common room. The protecter was a portrait. The fat lady said "Password?". 

"Caput Draconis," said Percy. The portrait opened. The room was big. A fireplace, and some red couches. Percy led the girls into their dormitories and the boys. "Great food wasn't it?" Asked Ron. I nodded. "And Y/N.."


	5. Transfiguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in Transfiguration.

Y/N Gryffindor-  
I closed my eye lids for the last time. I looked at my watch. Almost time for breakfast, and waking up Hermoine. Did I mention Hermoine was my roommate with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. My E/C eyes looked at the robe and the shoes I left on the counter. I got dressed up in the bathroom. I captured a yawn from the outside. Hermoine Granger. "Hello Hermoine. Fancied your slumber?" I asked. Hermoine quickly got brightened up, "Yeah I liked it. It was a good slumber before classes.".  
She got changed on the bathroom. We checked our schedules. Hermoine and I have the same classes. Lavender and Pavarti have woken up later. The common room was not that packed with people like I expected. Some third years and second years were just stumbling through. Some first years were exploring. We saw Ron and Harry playing wizard chess. "Hello Ron, same to you Harry." I said. Ron smiled until he saw Hermoine, he groaned. Hermoine shoot him a glare. Harry and I shrugged. "So how's everyone's day going?" Hermoine asked. "We gotta get going if we want to find out." Harry answered.  
On our way to breakfast, Ron told me about the whispers that followed Harry around. "Must be annoying having people moon over you." He stated. "Right..."  
We are our meal for a while. I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Y/N, c'mon let's go. Or you wanna be late for Transfiguration." She said, pointing to the schedule. I nodded and got up from my seat and followed her to class.  
Ron Weasley-  
I was eating some chicken while staring at the blank space. The girls already left for our first class. I rally didn't care. "Ron its time for our first class." Harry said. I groaned. "Let's go then."  
Harry looked at his watch. We were running to the class. We didn't have a map either. We reached class in time, I think. The doors opened. McGonagall wasn't here. I smiled and saw a gray cat in the desk. The students were writing some gibberish stuff. My eyes captured a H/C head in the distance, next to Hermoine. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" I said. The cat from the desk jumped and turned into Professor McGonagall. "That was bloody brilliant!" I complimented. "Thank you for your assessment, take a seat." She said. I felt chuckles from behind.  
Le Time Skip.  
We were trying to turn furniture into animals. We seemed to fail every time. At the end of the lesson, Hermoine Granger was the only one who could managed. I rolled my eyes. Professor McGonagall gave Hermoine a rare smile. Next was Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Quirell. The class we have been waiting for.


	6. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Potions time! You will talk to Draco in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Potterheads.

3rd Person

"And next its Potions." Ron Weasley said, with a groan. "How bad can it be?" Asked Hermoine. "I don't know, but the teacher's name is Severus Snape, a Slytherin. The chance of him hating us is 90%. Slytherins hate Gryffindors. Is history." Y/N explained. "Hey guys. I got a letter from Hagrid." Harry Potter said, cheerfully. The trio faced Harry. Hermoine spoke, "What does it say?". Harry faced the letter to the trio. It read;

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?

I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid  
"Write yes!" Y/N protested. Harry borrowed Ron's quill and scribbled Yes, please, see you later on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.  
The Potions classroom took place in the dungeons. The 4 of them entered the classroom. They weren't anymore seats close to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. She sat next to a platinum blonde figure infront of the classroom. The boy was Draco Malfoy, that Slytherin prince. Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle about a muggle toy he found in Diagon Alley. All the other students entered the class. A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes glared at the Gryffindor. She smiled at Draco and walked to her gang. Draco stopped talking to his 'bodyguards' and faced a wall. His eyes captured a H/C head. And E/C eyes. He gulped. He hoped that the girl was a Slytherin. Before Draco could talk to the girl. Professor Snape entered the classroom. He looked at Harry Potter.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new -- celebrity."  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed in the background. Snape finished calling names.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall: "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
Hermoine wanted to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead. Y/N looked like Ron, terrified.  
Silence filled the room after the speech.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

  
"Tut, tut -- fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
Hermoine's hand was raised higher, almost touching the dungeon's ceiling.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will safe you from most poisons. As monkshooh and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."  
The Gryffindors groaned.  
Potions didn't go to well for the Gryffindors. Snape paired them into pairs. Y/N was with Draco Malfoy. Draco was actually surprised that the 'Slytherin' girl was a Gryffindor. She was pretty. Her H/C hair flies with the wind of the dungeon. "So does it goes by aconite?" Y/N asked Draco. He cleared his throat. "Yes dear, Y/N? You're correct." Draco said to Y/N. "Merci." Y/N said in French.

"Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin?" Draco asked. "Well don't know. I'm Y/N Gryffindor, menth to be a Gryffindor." Y/N explained. "Also good job strewing those horned slugs, Draco."  
Draco smiled at Y/N.

He never got along with a Gryffindor. But Y/N was nice, but her blood status, she was a half-blood. Not a pureblood. "Idiot boy!" Snape snapped at Neville, who melted Seamus' cauldron. Seamus took Neville to the hospital wing. Snape looked at Harry's and Ron's potion.  
Potions ended an hour later.  
.


	7. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying. How fun.

Y/N Gryffindor-  
Harry and Ron told me and Hermoine about their adventure at Hagrid's hut. Something about Gringotts. About a break-in. The story was interesting. "So next we're going to fly!" I said. "I always wanted to fly."

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."   
"Don't be sad. Is only our first time(that sounded wrong.). Not everybody is good at flying. Plus is in your blood." I explained to Harry.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably.  
"Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

"And also, I checked out this book. Quidditch Through The Ages by J.K Rowling(hehe). She's good at explaining. So this book needs to say some helpful tips about flying and Quidditch. But first years never make it on the team." Hermoine chimed in.  
Malfoy did talk about Quidditch a lot when we were doing the potion in Potions. He complained about first years never getting into the team. Neville Longbottom was nervous about flying. He told Hermoine and I in the train ride about flying, his grandmother never let him ride a broom. Suddenly, a barn owl gave Neville a package. Neville opened the package with excitement. Something with white smoke?

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things -- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red -- oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

"You've forgotten something..." I said.

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Harry and Ron got on their feet to have a reason to fight Malfoy. Professor McGonagall came to the 'rescue'.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.   
He looked at me and I gave him a sad smile.

At three-thirty this afternoon, us Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. The sky was blue and the breeze was breeze-ish. The Slytherins were already there. They were at least some 20 broomsticks.

Our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick and hurry up."  
I looked at the broomstick next to me.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.  
Mine went flying into my hand(a little hard). Harry's broom went up to his hand. Hermoine's just rolled over over. Neville's broom didn't move at all. Ron's broom went up to his face. Harry and I laughed. "Shut up you two." He said.

Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount out brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting the grips.  
Harry and Ron looked delighted when she told Draco he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three  
\-- two --"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

 

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle -- twelve feet -- twenty feet. I captured his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and --

WHAM -- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and drifted toward the forbidden forest.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," I heard her mutter. "Come on, boy -- it's all right, up you get.".  
She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"  
The other Slytherins joined in.  
"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."  
"Shut up Pansy Parkinson. I know you're a Slytherin but that went to far." I snapped. Pansy looked at me with wonder. "You know what, I know that you're shitty. But I'm great and my boyfriend Draco will be in my-." "PANSY I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Draco interrupted Pansy. Pansy forced a smile on her. "But Dracy, Tracey told me that you liked a girl. And of course it's me!" She said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find -- how about -- up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.   
"No! Madam Hooch said to not move." Hermoine chimed in. It was to late. Harry had already shot up, chasing Malfoy.  
They have been flying in the air, Harry chasing Draco to get the object.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.   
"HARRY POTTER" a familiar voice screamed.  
It was Professor McGonagall. We all faced her. She took Harry to a place. "It was not his fault!" Snapped Parvati. I nodded. How knows what's gonna happen to Harry.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Wingardium Leviosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Harry is the new seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Also Charms in going to be the class for today.

Y/N Gryffindor-  
\-----  
"MALFOY WAS NOT THERE?" I yelled. Ron and Harry nodded. Yesterday, Malfoy had tricked Harry, Ron, and Hermoine(Neville in some point.). "That ferret."   
The two laughed. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret." Ron said. We laughed. Hermoine refused to talk to Harry and Ron. "So I heard that you're the new Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." I said. "Ah yes. The rumor is true. Oliver Wood, the captain was really excited." He said. I snickered. "Oi Y/N. Oliver Wood can hear you." Ron warned. "I heard my name." I heard a Irish accent. I turned around and who I suppose Oliver Wood was looking at me. "So Y/N Gryffindor, I'm right?" He asked. I chuckled, "Yes, you're right."  
He turned to Harry, "Quidditch lesson today Harry. Oh and nice to meet ya Y/N.". He left us three alone. Suddenly, six owls dropped a big and long package infront of Harry.   
Harry Potter-  
The package had a letter attached to it. I opened it and it said:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."   
Whoa, I thought. I needed to open the package in private. Malfoy, being the ferret he is, came over and snuck it out of my hand.

"That's a broomstick," he said, "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."  
Ron was red from his face.

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at me. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."  
"Oh please Weasley. Your family can barely afford a handle." Malfoy smirked. I glared at the Slytherin, "Shut up Malfoy."  
"Draco, stop it." A voice rang in. Our heads turned to reveal a H/C head. It was Y/N. Malfoy scratched his neck, "Y--N I didn't m-ean it."

Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. "Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. "Potter got a broomstick." Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sit," I said, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.   
Malfoy glared at me, "I'll get you next time Potter, and goodbye Y/N." Malfoy winked at the descendant, Y/N. Y/N didn't react. Look I could tell a chemistry joke but I'm worried you wouldn't get a reaction. I messed that up. As Y/N, being the kinda outgoing kind, she tells some funny jokes.

Ron and I headed upstairs to the common room. Y/N went to hangout with Hermoine. We were talking if I haven't gotten Neville's remembrall. A angry voice approached us.   
"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" We turned around. Hermoine Granger. She looked at the package disappointed.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" I said.  
"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."   
She shifted away with her nose in the air.

Seven o' clock drew near and I traveled to the Quidditch field in the school. Let's do this.  
Hermoine Granger-  
I can't believe those two. Harry got a reward for breaking the rules. I was on the dormitory I shared with Y/N, Parvati, and Lavender. Y/N was reading this book, The Fellowship of the Ring, a novel by J. R. R. Tolkien. He's a popular author in the muggle world. I was finishing this Potions essay. I looked over at Y/N, "Y/N, do you think that Harry deserves his Nimbus?"  
She looked away from her book, "Hermoine, sometimes rules need to be broken for good reasons. Harry saved Neville's remembrall. And he made it big. Being a first year that made in on the team, in a century." She smiled at me and focused on her book.  
Halloween morning was great. We woke up to the smell of pumpkin pastries and more. Professor Filwick announced that in Charms, that we're going to make objects levitate.   
When we arrived at class, Professor Filwick put us in partners. For my luck, Ron Weasley was my partner. He glared at me. I glared back. Harry's partner was Neville. Y/N's partner was Seamus Finnigan.  
"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual.  
"Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too -- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."  
It started. The spell was Wingadium Leviosa. Harry was having trouble with Neville. On the side with Y/N and Seamus, Y/N was helping him with the spell. She grabbed his wrist to cast it but it set fire. Seamus' face was covered with dust and blush was under it because Y/N was cleaning his face. "You alright Seamus?" She asked the boy. He nodded. Here with Ron, not so much.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," I snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.  
I rolled up the sleeves of my robe and flicked my wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!"   
The feather rose up four feet.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"   
I gave Ron a look. He seemed angry. Y/N clapped. I smiled at her. That felt good.

 

 


	9. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Quidditch game is up. Enjoy

Y/N Gryffindor-  
"Hermoine, are you alright?" I asked the Gryffindor. She nodded and looked at Harry and Ron, but especially at Ron. She told about yesterday, a troll attaked the trio. Harry and Ron saved her. She took away some points from Gryffindor but at least she's safe. Quidditch season has begun; the first game of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up. On Saturday, is Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" I heard. Professor Snape came over. It was Harry, he was holding Quidditch Through The Ages.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."   
Harry's mouth was gaped.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

Ron, Harry, and Hermoine sat by the window in the Gryffindor common room. I was hanging out with the Weasley Twins. "So you're planning to open a joke shop?" I asked Fred(or George). He happily nodded. "You know Y/N, you're quite a doll for a first year." George flirted. I blushed, "W-What?"  
"You're right Georgie." Fred responded to his brother. "Well I can date you, but you guys are third years and I'm a first year." I explained. Fred grinned, "Age is just a number."  
"Age is not a number, it's a word." I smirked. Fred playfully glared at me. "Hey don't worry Freddie, I have a chance with her since I'm the most attractive twin." George winked at me. I didn't notice the jealous looks Harry and Ron were throwing at Fred and George. "That's not true!" Spattered Fred. I giggled. The twins smiled. "Well sorry Y/N, but we have to throw a prank on Filch. Goodbye doll." Fred and George exited the common room. That is so them. "I need to get Quidditch Thought The Ages." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermoine. I got up from the red scarlet couch and jogged to the trio. "Hey guys." I greeted. The trio looked at me. Hermoine was the first to speak, "Hey Y/N. Harry needs to get his book from Snape."  
My E/C eyes eyed Harry like a hawk, "Just try it Harry." My hand went up to his shoulder. We smiled as Harry exited the Gryffindor common room.   
We have been waiting for 12 minutes now. "When is he going to come!" Said Ron. "I don't know, don't ask me." I said. The portrait opened, it revealed Harry Potter.   
"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined us. "What's the matter?"   
"Well.."

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him -- he's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No -- he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"   
"Ron, Hermoine. Please don't argue, this is a big issue." I said.

The next morning at the Great Hall. Harry was not feeling well I guess. And today was his first Quidditch match.  
"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry, in one hour you'll be in the Quidditch field. You gotta eat." My nose was up.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."   
"Thanks Seamus."

We made our way to the Quidditch field. Dean Thomas and I made a flag that said 'Potter For President' and had a Gryffindor lion, since we're good at drawing. The Gryffindor team had exited the locker room. The house of Godric Gryffindor started to cheer, "GO GRYFFINDOR."  
The Slytherin team got out of the locker room. Slytherin started to cheer, "GO SLYTHERIN."  
Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the field.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. "Mount your brooms please." Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started.  
The Quaffle was taken by Angelina Johnson.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor -- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too --" the announcer, Lee Jordan announced.   
"JORDAN!" McGonagall scolded. "Sorry Professor."

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet.  
A good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve -- back to Johnson and--no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes -- Flint flying.  
Like an eagle up there -- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle -- that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -- OUCH -- that must have hurt, hit the back of the head by a Bludger -- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins.  
That's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger -- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes -- she's really flying -- dodges a speeding Bludger -- the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina -- Keeper Bletchley dives -- misses -- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along." "Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join us.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the -- wait a moment -- was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below -- Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," I reminded him.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So -- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating "Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul ''  
"Jordan, I'm warning you --"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

  
"Slytherin in possession -- Flint with the Quaffle -- passes Spinnet -- passes Bell -- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose -- only joking, Professor -- Slytherins score -- A no... "  
The Slytherins were cheering but nobody noticed Harry's broom was acting strange. "Ron, Hermoine." I called. They faced me, "What Y/N?"  
"Harry's broom, its acting strange."  
Hagrid took notice of this.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of hi broom... but he can't have..."

Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic -- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."   
"Well maybe someone casted a spell... Snape." I said. "You're right Y/N, Snape does hate Harry. That makes sense." Ron smiled.

"He's doing something -- jinxing the broom," said Hermione. "What should we do?"  
"Leave it to me."   
Hermoine hurried off to the Slytherin seats.

"C'mon Hermoine." I muttered.  
My binoculars catches Hermoine cast some well chosen words to Snape's robe. Blue flames appeared. "Snape.. your robe." Someone pointed out.   
It took Snape some seconds to notice. Hermoine mad it safely to the seats, "Good one Hermoine."

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry grabbed the snitch but nearly swallowed it.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference -- Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results -- Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.   
Ron, Hermoine, and I made it to the Quidditch field. "That was amazing Harry!" I hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. He blushed bright red, "Thanks."  
I wane over to the twins and Oliver. "You guys did amazing." I kissed their cheeks. "Thank you Lady Gryffindor." George grinned. It was a great game.

 

 

 

 


End file.
